The Things We Left Behind
by byebyebirdy
Summary: S/A. You sallow, and bite your cheek to stop the tears at seeing your mother for the first time in fourteen years. Screams, slamming doors, pleas of "don't leave me!" invade your senses, you feel another wave of anguish and abandonment hit you with force.
1. Confrontations

**Title:** _The Things We Leave Behind_  
><strong>Chapter Title:<strong>_ Confrontations_

**Author:** _MyGeekSide-101._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I do not own Rookie Blue; I can only wish I did. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Same goes with all songs mentioned in the story :)_

**Rating:** _PG-13_  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _S/A. You sallow, and bite your cheek to stop the tears at seeing your mother for the first time in fourteen years. Screams, slamming doors, pleas of "don't leave me!" and sobs invade your senses, you feel another wave of anguish and abandonment hit you with a staggering force._

**A/N:** _So I've read one story by __**Coppers Mama**__ called __What We Do For Family__ (her other stuff is amazing btw!) where Andy's mum comes back and it's all intense and emotional. Of course, its Sam/Andy, I mean how can you __**not**__ ship them? But yeah. I really like the idea of her mum coming back and stirring everything up, so I'm so going to give it a shot. The next thing I want to say is that for the big portion of each chapter, it's going to be very one person POV orientated, but after I've written that it'll go to third person POV, does that make sense? And one last thing, I'm guessing that Andy is probs around 27 to 28? So her mum left her when she was around 13? My writing has sucked lately, so please bear with me for this. Uh, reviews are love! Flame if you must, but constructive criticism is best! Now that I'm done rambling, let's get on with the chapter!_

_**xxx**_

It happened in a second. One tiny, little, insignificant second.

Your assignments had been dulled out, wanted man on the loose, if found take extreme care and precaution – possibly armed.

Then the shit hit the fan. Your Sergeants assistant said "McNally, someone out front for you. No name, said it was important."

You cast a quick look over to Sam and Boyko, whose nods are firm and you get up quickly and head to the waiting room.

"Did they say who they were?"

The assistant shakes her head, gestures where the person waiting for her was and retreats behind her desk. Andy shoots a nod in her direction, and walks over but stops suddenly.

The hair is the first thing to get to her.

The long, deep chestnut brown coloured hair, the exact same colour of your hair.

The second thing that gets to her is the eyes. Those bright, sparkling, twinkling green eyes that you wanted as a kid.

You sallow, and bite your cheek to stop the tears at seeing your mother for the first time in fourteen years. Screams, slamming doors, pleas of "don't leave me!" and sobs invade your senses, you feel another wave of anguish, pain, hurt and abandonment hit you with a staggering force.

"What are you doing here?" You whisper.

Your mother's hair flies around at the sound of your voice and a startled gasp leaves her lips. She swallows nervously, smooths the hem of her dress down.

A wave of disgust and jealously rips through your stomach when a glimpse of the designer label catches your eye.

"What are you doing here?" You whisper again, putting more force behind the words.

"I-I wanted to see you." She tries for a small smile but a frown etches upon her face.

"Why? It's been fourteen years, and I'm only just getting over my abandonment issues." You demand. Tears begin to prick the corners of your eyes and the urge to run and never look back churns within you.

"I-I-I'm sorry about that. But I couldn't stay there. Not anymore."

"So you leave? No note. No goodbye. Nothing."

"It was easier." Your mother cries.

Suddenly, you feel on display. The hot gazes of your friend's burn your back along with the curious stares of the detectives, but only one gaze really matters because in honesty it's the only one you can feel.

The concerned gaze of your TO sends shivers down your spine, and sob bubbles up in your throat.

"Leave." You say. There is no venom in the word, no malice. Nothing.

Your mother sighs. "It's not that simple Andy."

"No. You don't get to come here and demand to know me! When you left, I thought I'd I would never be the same again. I thought that when you left, that it was only a matter of time before Dad left too. You left ME. You chose your new, bright and shiny family. You broke me. And I'm all glued back together now. I make NO apologies for how I chose to repair what YOU broke. YOU DON'T GET TO KNOW ME." And with that, you turned around and shoved your way through the gathered crowd of the 15th division to find the nearest broom cupboard.

You're so distraught you don't hear Boyko telling the one person you want to be around to go after you, make sure your okay and take as much time as you both need.

Apparently he's familiar with abandonment issues.

_**xxx(A?N: now it's going to be third pov. get that?)**_

Andy storms into the broom cupboard, the beginnings of a panic attack laps at the fringes of her self control.

Her back hits the wall and she slides down, tears running down her face and a sob comes out of the rookie's mouth. Andy's breaths are quick and fast, on the verge of hyperventilating. A sob makes its way out of her mouth.

The door opens and Sam walks in and he moves to sit beside Andy.

"I-I dont, I can't, I don't, I just- just- I don't" Another sob racks Andy's body and tears pour down her face. "I can't- I-I-I I don't want to-to know h-her."

More violent sobs begin to shake the young rookie's body.

"Shhh, deep breaths. Take it easy." Sam whispers. He sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her as Andy begins to cry harder. "Slowly, in and out. Deep breathes."

Blindly, he reaches around looking for a paper bag and brings it down to Andy and she grabs it, her fingers shaking.

Breathing into the bag, Sam continues to whisper into her ear and slowly the sobs fade away, the tears dry and her breathing is under control.

"I'm okay." She murmurs now.

He nods and smiles at her. "You need some rest. Come on."

Sam helps her up and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "They will stare but focus on your breathing okay."

Andy nods and burrows her head into the crook of her shoulder as they both brace the outside world.

The rookie doesn't even notice the stares, she just focuses on Sam.

**A/N:** _Okay, it's now 12:45 am and the first chapter is complete. If you want to know what the inspiration behind Andy yelling at her mum its was from a Grey's Anatomy episode in season two. The breakdown scene was also from Greys and here's a video if you want to know what Andy's breakdown in the cupboard really looks like: youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=6cY-EgyIEI0.  
>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I already have an idea for what the next one will be like :) and as usual, I don't own Rookie Blue or Greys Anatomy.<em>


	2. Because Of You

**Title:** The Things We Leave Behind  
><strong>Chapter Title:<strong>Because Of You

**Author:** _MyGeekSide-101._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I do not own Rookie Blue; I can only wish I did. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Same goes with all songs mentioned in the story :)_

**Rating:** PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> S/A. You sallow, and bite your cheek to stop the tears at seeing your mother for the first time in fourteen years. Screams, slamming doors, pleas of "don't leave me!" and sobs invade your senses, you feel another wave of anguish and abandonment hit you with a staggering force.

**A/N:** So here we are again! Chapter two :D I'm going to end each chapter with an excerpt of a song that inspired me with this chapter, so expect that for the rest of this story! And remember how the first part of the last chapter was very "you do, you do that, you watch as."? That's also going to happen alot aswell. Let me know if it's too confusing and want me to change it.  
>To the reviewers; <em><br>__**edge15684, otte1978, Source76, kmart92**__ – thanks for the feedback and love!  
><em>_**Exuperance18**__ – Yeah, I think in the show she wouldn't break down the way I wrote it but, she would bitch her out a little bit, because in my view, from what we've got on the show there's alot of emotion behind how she feels, and if her mum did came back into her life, it would be floodgates opening kind of. Thanks for the love too!  
><em>_**Blahblahwahwah**__ – Yay! I'm glad it came across as that, I was hoping it did :D I'll try and do second pov for most of this chapter, somehow its easier for me to write it that way. Thanks for the love!  
>On with the story!<em>

_**xxx**_

You sit on his couch, while the padding noise of his barefoot feet around in the kitchen lulls you into a sense of security and warmth. But your mind wanders.

You think of what you could've said, what you shouldn't have said. You think of all the rumours that will abound with your inventible return to the field.

Mummy issues.

Troubled.

Child.

Weak.

Overly emotional.

Unfit for duty.

The words swirl around in your head, each jabbing, poking, stabbing and wounding you over and over again.

A lone tear rolls down your cheek, and you rub it away quickly. Enough emotion has been shown today.

A black tea cup is set down in front of you on the table and you pull it up into your hands and take warmth from it.

Your mind tells you to raid his liquor cabinet for something much, much stronger but that last little rational part of your brain tells you that for at least tonight, its best to remain to sober.

The couch dips, telling her to take her time, and tell him when you're ready... it tells her that he has all the time in the world and it doesn't matter if he knows or not.

"I was thirteen." You whisper, voice raspy as if it's never been used. "My parents had been fighting for weeks now, almost every night... But I pretended I didn't notice. I thought that if I didn't notice it would all go away." You laugh bitterly.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it... even if I could I don't know if I want too." You swallow a sip of the tea and welcome the burning sensation down your tongue and throat. "The turning point was when my dad came home drunk. He was about six months away from burning out. His yelling had woken me up with his raging about how much he hated coming to a wife who didn't love him and then he finds my mum packing."

Another tear pricks your eye, but you can't find the will in you to care.

Your voice leaves you and your bottom lip trembles. His hand wraps around yours, giving you the silent strength to go on. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, you power on.

"There was lots of screaming. Slamming of things, when things got to the kitchen I stuffed a pillow over my head. God knows that never helps with muffling things out."

You shake your head a little and squeeze his hand.

"The footsteps got harder and I knew that she was leaving... my dad's sobs were any indication. When the door slammed I knew two things, and I'm not sure which shocked me more."

You lick your dry lips and bite your lip, looking away from his concerned eyes.

"The fact that she broke my dad or that the fact that she thought I wasn't important enough to be worthy of a goodbye."

A small sob breaks free then, and he wraps and arm around your shoulders, and hugs you tight. You lose yourself in his embrace and warmth, and are thankful you have someone like him in your life. Someone who does care about you.

"Andy." He says.

You refuse to move. Moving means looking him in the eyes, and you can't bear to see what is hiding in his orbs.

"Andy, please." He says again.

At hearing please, you swallow and look up.

"You are worth a goodbye. And it's not your fault for what happened between them. It is all theirs. Not yours. Theirs."

The smallest of smiles graces your face. "Can I have another hug?"

He nods and your arms wrap around his waist and he rubs soothing circle on your back.

You're so wrapped up in him and revelling in the feeling of being content, of feeling happy, that yo dont notice him falling asleep.

Or yourself for that matter.

_**xxx**_

Your back hurts. Really, really hurts.

Sitting up you realise you were asleep on couch, in Sam's house no less.

Scrubbing a hand over your face, you let out a breath at the upcoming awkwardness.

"Hey." He murmurs, walking into the room.

You smile sleepily at him.

"Feeling better?"

"A little." You reply.

Your shocked to find that you don't feel awkward. You feel... content. Happy... complete.

Slowly, you get up and stretch. Your bones pop back into place, and you feel even more relaxed. "I should go home... sleep in a real bed." You smile.

"Okay. Take it easy yeah? I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles back.

By the time you make it outside and make the trek back home, you feel as if your leaving a part of you behind with him in his house.

You don't know what to make of that.

_**xxx**_

_Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<em>

_I watched you die  
>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<br>I was so young  
>You should have known better than to lean on me<br>You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<em>

_Because of you  
>I try my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<br>Because of you  
>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<em>

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** And thats the end of chapter two! What did you think? I know what I do want to have in the next chapter, and hopefully, it will be up soon. Maybe tomorrow if I feel up to it. Reviews are love, flames if you must, but constructive criticism is the best!


	3. Paradise

**Title:** _The Things We Leave Behind_  
><strong>Chapter Title:<strong>_ Paradise_

**Author:** _MyGeekSide-101._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I do not own Rookie Blue; I can only wish I did. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Same goes with all songs mentioned in the story :)_

**Rating:** _PG-13_  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _S/A. You sallow, and bite your cheek to stop the tears at seeing your mother for the first time in fourteen years. Screams, slamming doors, pleas of "don't leave me!" and sobs invade your senses, you feel another wave of anguish and abandonment hit you with a staggering force._

**A/N:** Third chapter, here we come! Originally, this would have been up yesterday, but I had issues uploading for some unknown reason. Thank you so much for all the reviews I got, I was so inspired by them! :D That spoiler you gave me about Andy's mum actually coming back, made me grin like an idiot, and actually gave me an idea! Now this chapter won't have lots of Sam/Andy interaction, not till the end at least. There's some bonding with Gail in here too, because I love her and I honestly think this would happen on some level. Dad makes an appearance and the return of mother dearest is here!  
><span>Response to reviewers;<span>  
><em><strong>edge15684, jimi18 &amp; Exuperance18<strong>_ – Thanks for the love!  
><em><strong>tiva forever2009-2010 <strong>_– Thanks for the love! In the show I think if she did run, he would go after her, especially since he just got her and wouldn't let her go for anything. And your review also helped with this chapter. Thank you :)  
><em><strong>kmart92<strong>_ – Thank you! I'm really glad you like it. Some reason, it's not so tough for me... I just find really fun and refreshing to write. Thanks for the love!  
><span>Now, on with the story!<span>

You stand outside the building of the 15th division, contemplating locking yourself at home and never coming out.

Stupid? Yes. Immature? Big yes.

"Dreading stepping inside?" Gail says, watching the building.

Your head snaps over to where she is now standing, and you wonder why she is being blatantly nice to you.

"I get it. Issues and all... hell half my family was bred out of this division. Every day is... is like a warzone for me. I guess what saying is... I have your back. Don't ask me why the hell I do... I just get that it's tough having family issues." Gail smiles.

"Thanks. It... it means alot. Coming from you." You reply.

She nods, and the two of you walk into the building together. Whatever fantasy you had of people staring, whispers and snide comments as you walked in, this is not it.

Small smiles comforting nods... it's so shocking you almost stand up on one of the desks and scream about why the hell that aren't looking at you like a freak or a child.

But that's completely and idiotically stupid. Because you would take this any day over what you thought would happen. The locker room is no different. Your friends wink, smile and offer their support.

You smile and say "I'm fine, thanks."

Deep down you now you're anything but fine.

All hell breaks loose when you're on your lunch break with the rookies. You and Gail have been on good terms for most of the day, Traci has been your rock, and Sam didn't bring up the fact he saw you cry. Twice.

It starts with the assistant.

You close your eyes and mentally groan. "Please tell me it's not the same person from yesterday." You say.

She shakes her head. "Father."

You snap open your eyes, and take a deep breath.

"Time for some answers." You mutter.

As you walk to the waiting room, you fight the recap of yesterday's fight with your mum from playing in your head. Luckily this time, most of the division is out for lunch, so the place is almost deserted. Emphasis on the almost.

Deep breaths, you tell yourself. Deep breaths.

"Dad." You say your tone neutral. "Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head and stands up.

"Uh, how did, how did your meeting your Mum go?"

You scoff lightly. "If you can call a screaming match and then me breaking down in a broom closet a reunion then, yeah we talked."

He sighs, and your self-control is irked. "You should talk to her pumpkin."

"No."

"Honey, you really should. It's important."

"No, if it as important as you say it is, then she can tell me herself." Your eyes burn and you caan feel the tears begin collect at the corners of her eyes.

"It's not that simple."

"Then make it simple! For every time you've passed out on me, for every dance recital and graduation you missed, make. it. simple." You snap.

A tear rolls down your cheek and your vain enough to care what he thinks for you crying.

He smiles a sad smile at you. "It's not my story to tell."

"Then why are you here telling me to hear her out!" You cry. "Alright, if this story is as important as you say it is, then you tell her that for once she can man up and tell me. I'm sick of feeling like everything that happened was my fault. Because it's not. Not anymore."

You don't know where this is coming from. A logical part of you is telling you it's something to do with what Sam told you. How the concern swirled in his eyes, how the anger at her Mum simmered below the surface of his concern. But the illogical, stubborn and in denial part of you tells you that your just realising all the resentment you've held bottled up inside.

"So please, for my sanity, leave and don't push me on this. Please." You plead with him.

He nods and leaves and the urge to run is back. "You okay?" You hear Gail's voice behind you.

"I don't know." You whisper.

She walks behind you and squeezes your shoulder. "Come on, Swarek's looking for you."

You bite your lip and nod. Squeezing her hand you pull on a mask, and arm yourself with "i'm fine, thanks." And walk back into the warzone.

_**xxx**_

The rest of the drags on, and the urge to go home, lay in bubble bath with a very large glass of red wine is at a new level when you finally finish your shift.

But of course, your life has a way of kicking you when you're down, so your mother is waiting for you outside.

"Andy... can... can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you." You spit with venom.

Your fight with Dad earlier only reinforced your belief that you weren't to blame about what had happened on that fateful day fourteen years ago.

"I'm sick, Andy," your mother finally admitted.

Everything seems to slow down. Time stops. Every sound around you is reduced to low. You feel lightheaded, and your eyes seem to see everything darker; like someone turn the lights off.

Suddenly, a strong arm is looping around your waist, and lowering you onto the ground. Sam's face swims into your line of vision, and your head doesn't feel on wonky anymore.

Your blink your eyes a couple of times, and slowly sit up. Looking around the parking lot you notice that your Mum is gone, and Sam is the only person here.

You gasp for air, and a small, silent sob breaks free.

He grips your shoulders, asking if your okay.

"She's-She's dying." You manage to choke out before crumpling in his arms.

_**xxx**_

_When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach  
>So she ran away in her sleep<br>Dreamed of para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>Para- para- paradise  
>Every time she closed her eyes<br>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

_When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach  
>And the bullets catch in her teeth<em>

_**xxx**_

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? Sucked so badly I should stop writing forever? Uh, reviews are love, flame if you must but constructive criticism is the best!

Until next time...!


	4. Fix You

**Title:** _The Things We Leave Behind_  
><strong>Chapter Title:<strong>_ Fix You_

**Author:** _MyGeekSide-101._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I do not own Rookie Blue; I can only wish I did. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Same goes with all songs mentioned in the story :)_

**Rating:** _PG-13_  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _S/A. You sallow, and bite your cheek to stop the tears at seeing your mother for the first time in fourteen years. Screams, slamming doors, pleas of "don't leave me!" and sobs invade your senses, you feel another wave of anguish and abandonment hit you with a staggering force._

**A/N:** Hello everybody! This is chapter four right here, and while it was a little harder to write, I had a Grey's marathon at my friends place, and Lexie Gray inspired me to get my but back in gear. THANK YOU LEXIE! And personally, this is my favourite of all of the chapters so far, because it's pretty epic, if I do say so myself. Okay, now that crazy Tash has left, let's get on with the review responses and chapter :)  
><span>Response to reviewers;<br>_**Source76**_ – What Andy's Mum needs is coming up in the chapter, so that should be good. The reason Andy's dad wasn't as supportive as I think he would be in the show is because its a plot twist, that's coming up in the couple of chapters. Thanks for the love!  
><em><strong>kmart92<strong>_– Don't worry, Sam will ask him why he wasn't so caring later on. I was going to make him really caring and it was going to be really touching, but I think its fits in better with what's coming up. Thanks for the love!  
><em><strong>edge15684, jlamb1 &amp; mel <strong>_– Thank you!  
><span>Now, on with the story!<span>

Luck was a pain in ass.

Sometimes – luck was a kind soul. You find a twenty bucks when you're on the verge of being broke. You get a break in the case, just when all hope seems lost. You catch the idiot scumbag after running the entire block.

You get to drive the car that week.

But sometimes – luck _was_ a pain in the ass. You lose a twenty when you're down to your last bill. You don't get a break in a case and the trail runs cold, leaving families living in shells of who they really are. You miss out on catching the criminal after running the entire block.

You don't get to drive the squad car that week.

Staring up at the cracked ceiling tiles of the Princess Margaret Hospital, seated in a hard plastic chair in, you subconsciously pick at the hangnail hanging off of your thumb in an attempt to distract yourself from your wishes to have a little luck. The sights of the white medical jackets and sounds of the doctors talking in hushed tones begin to soothe you into a peaceful oblivion.

You literally have nothing left.

You'd pretty much given it all up tonight. Pulled it out of whatever deep hole you keep it hidden in, and used it to go and face your mother. Face the dark and fight it.

But today it just seemed like luck wasn't on your side.

Once again the hushed tones of the doctors reach you, and as hard as you try, you can't block their voices out his time.

End-stage liver disease.

Not much time left.

Say goodbye.

We'll try and make her as comfortable as possible.

She's our last hope.

I'm sorry it's, her choice.

Steeling your nerves you life your head up, and see the new family your Mum created.

You see the new husband, who looks broken and scared without his love beside him.

You see the youngest child, the brother clutching his father's hand, tears building in his eyes and asking where Mummy is.

And finally you see the eldest daughter, who looks at you with concern and a tear falling down her cheek.

Once again you wonder why she is showing concern for you. Your mother's fate lies in your hands and she isn't begging and pleading for you to have the surgery.

Looking down, you focus on the hangnail, and at this moment it feels like it's the only thing keeping you tethered to this earth.

"Here." The eldest girl, Cassie, says holding out a steaming cup of coffee.

You nod your thanks and retreat into your thoughts once again. Oh god, how you wish Sam was here with you.

"I know... I know that she's not your mum. I know that she was never there for you. And I'm— I would never ask you to give her anything. She doesn't deserve a thing from you. She doesn't. But she's… she's gonna die Andy. And so I'm asking you to give something to me. I'm asking… I'm asking you to give me my mum. Because as crappy as she was to you, she was wonderful to me. She never missed a single dance recital. She was there at my fifth grade graduation, and what is that? That's not even real. I know she's not your mum. I know that. But somehow you have her blood, and I don't. So I'm asking you… give me my Mum." Cassie pleads.

You want to say something, anything to this girl in front of you, who could lose her mother at any minute. You want to tell her you'll do what you can but you can't, the words just lodge in your throat.

You don't know why you can't say them, maybe it because you were the same age as she was when you lost your mum, because the one in the hospital bed three feet away from you is not your mum.

You want to relieve the tension that's settled on her shoulders.

You want to take the pained look out of her dad's face.

You want to remove the scared look that adorns her little brother's face.

You want to do oh so many things, but you _can't._

So you do the one thing your good at.

You run.

The steaming cup of coffee hits the ground, and a sob frees itself from your mouth, and you run. You run way from all the pain, and pressure, and weight everyone has placed upon your shoulders.

You always were good at running.

_**xxx**_

Pushing open the front door, you run to your bedroom, grab suitcase and begin throwing things, not caring what they are or where they land.

Then you hear it.

The sound of your door opening, using a key you idly note, means that Sam's here.

You go back to packing.

"What are you doing?" He asks, frowning.

"Leaving." Your reply flatly.

You are met with silence, and that silence is so loud, and speaks so much, you almost turn around. Almost, but if you turn around, your resolve will crumble, and you can't, _you can't_, stay here. Not anymore.

"So you're doing what you mother did huh?"

"No!" You yell, turning around to face him. "She had a choice, I don't."

"Don't feed me that crap Andy. I know you better than that..." He shakes his head. "This isn't you."

"I know that!" You scream, tears welling in your eyes. "I wanted to be a good cop, who listened to her gut, who was good at being UC. Not the rookie, who arrested an undercover cop on her first day, then proceeded to fall in love with him!"

A tear traces your cheek, and you turn back to your suitcase, but Sam grabs your wrist and spins you around to kiss him.

Your lips crash together, tingling everywhere with electricity leaks out of the corners of each of your mouths, and in that moment, everything seems right. Tears stream out of your eyes and coat both of your cheeks.

You break the kiss, and he starts to kiss down your neck, a moan escapes your mouth. Idly, you hear your half packed suitcase hitting the ground, but your too focused on Sam to do anything about it.

Clothes are shed and you lose yourself in the feeling of his skin against his and your limbs tangling together.

Later, you will deal with the aftershock, the issues, the problems, the awkwardness and the issue of whether to help your half sister save your mother.

But for now, for this moment, you're going to lose yourself in him, and just be the person you want to be.

The person who loves him with everything you have.

_**xxx**_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<em>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<em>

_**xxx**_

**A/N**: ...Yeah that last part got away from me. I was honest to god going to have Andy run, then Sam chase after her, but I think my muse had different plans... how was that! Huh...? Okay, so next chapter will be up soon, tomorrow is a little bit packed for me, but I promise to have it up soon. Reviews are love, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is the best!

Until next time...!


End file.
